Back to You: Bonded Again to Gwendolyn
by JaniceShaglock
Summary: Cat's life at Chrestomanci Castle is quite his own until problems in Gwendolyn's world force him to work with Gwendolyn to save her world - and herself - from an unbelievable source.


1

Cat Chant walked through his bedroom, sometimes looking up at the ceiling, and at others glancing out the window. He had been told countless times not to pace by the castle staff, but he thought the habit was productive. He saw the Chrestomanci doing it often, and he knew that if Chrestomanci could do it, he should be allowed to, too.

Suddenly, the roar and puff of a car coming up the drive alerted him. He rushed to the window, just in time to spot a black car approaching. Faster than water spilled from his glass at the dinner table, he zoomed from his room, and down the flights of stairs to the front door.

"Now, wait a minute," a voice said behind him. He turned to see the Chrestomanci's wife, a charming lady, standing over him. "Come now, Cat. You know the Chrestomanci will be wanting some time in his study."

Cat knew, but this couldn't wait. "Please, just a moment?"

Millie considered for a moment. "Well... no, Cat. Not even under these circumstances – these circumstances, particularly. Now, go back upstairs to your room."

Cat sighed, and was about to do as he was bid, when the door opened, and in stepped the Chrestomanci, as elegant as usual, but with a slightly impatient look on his face. "Well, hello, Eric."

"Sir, have you been to see Gwendolyn?" Cat prodded eagerly.

"Yes, I have," Chrestomanci sighed. "We can talk about this later. But first, let's all enoy some tea outside. The weather's nice...." His words trailed off as he examined Cat's face, which was hidden by a large frown.

Cat turned away. "I think I'd rather enjoy my tea in my room, thank you."

Chrestomanci (perhaps alarmed by Cat's sudden disobedience) put a firm hand on his shoulder and swiveled him back around. "Eric, you must learn to be patient. I know you're eager to know what's happening, but right now I'm not so sure myself."

As they exited the castle, Cat couldn't help but think, _I'm not eager to learn about Gwendolyn's problems. I just want to make sure I don't have to see her again._ All he knew about the situation was that there were problems in Gwendolyn's world, and that they might be too disastrous for the world to handle. Chrestomanci had been called at the last possible second to sort things out.

They sat about on the lawn. Cat listened to Millie and Chrestomanci chatting about castle life. His mind was elsewhere; he wondered what would happen to him if Gwendolyn's world came crashing down on her, and whether he should be concerned for his own safety.

After a few minutes, Cat's shoulders relaxed and he sat back, intent on basking in the heat without disruption. He decided there was no need to worry, and that whatever was wrong, Chrestomanci could take care of it. He was in denial, for at the exact instance that he closed his eyes to drift off into a dream, his worries were plunged back into motion with the arrival of a butler upon the scene.

"Mr. Chrestomanci," he announced, "word has come from you-know-where about you-know-what."

Chrestomanci jumped up as if he had never relaxed on the cool grass. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "Millie, Chant – I need to accept this message."

Cat bounded up after him. "I want to come too." The words were out before he could stop them.

Chrestomanci paused in mid-step and faced him. "Eric, I don't think this is fit for your ears."

"How can it not be fit for my ears?" Cat argued. "She's _my_ sister!"

Millie had followed Cat and was quick to respond. "Some things are best left unknown until others have the full story for you."

"But I want to know..." Cat frowned and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Wait, Eric," Chrestomanci said. "You can come, if you like. Michael and I will explain what is happening on the way. Keep in mind that this is still unraveling and we don't know how to deal with this quite yet."

Cat grinned in triumph and waved goodbye to Millie, who shook her head sadly and looked away.


End file.
